zimfandomcom-20200222-history
Parent Teacher Night
Plot After another day at the Earth skool, Ms. Bitters reminds the children that it’s Parent Teacher Night and that all the parents must come to the skool at the end of the day. Zim is confronted with the fact that he doesn't have any parents (Irkens are cloned from a gene bank). Zim becomes worried because his robotic parents aren’t programmed for such a task yet and he cannot permit them to blow his cover, so he attempts to help them become the parents they should be, but GIR’s carefree nature puts his plans in jeopardy. Dib, who brings his dad's communication device, tries to prove that Zim is an alien. The robotic parents malfunction and wreak havoc during the meeting, but nobody, besides Dib, discovers that they aren't human or that Zim is an extraterrestrial due to the show's characters' stupidity. So Zim's plan to fool everybody (except Dib) worked. In the end, Zim and the Roboparents fly off while Dib gets in trouble for throwing punch on the floor out of fustration. Facts of Doom *In this episode, Zim says "You speak lies! LIES!" This is a reference to ''Johnny the Homicidal Maniac'' . When Nny first meets Squee, he says the exact same thing. *Ms. Bitters has a security camera in her classroom. *The title was in the squiggly font instead of the Invader Zim font. *The parent teacher night happened in the afternoon, but at the very end when Ms. Bitters is mad at Dib and the whole room turns red, there is a clock in the background that says "12:16" *When Zim turns on the video to teach his Robo-Parents normal human behavior, the child in the video looks similar Timmy Turner from the Fairly Odd Parents. *Ms. Bitters' shirt changes from purple to black sporadically throughout the episode and early episodes. *Like The Nightmare Begins this episode was originally rated TV-Y but was later changed to TV-Y7-FV. *This is the first and last time Zim is shown as a smeet. *List of old-fashioned cartoons broadcasted in the base: **Clay animated show **Hunter's dog **Heckle and Jeckle's first cartoon **Dancing scarecrow **Beaver eating corn **Cat licking the stripy candy poles **When the robot parents were looking at the tv systm, you can see a classic Tom & Jerry chrismas episode that came out in the 1940's. *As GIR is running after the Makeup Lady, he doesn't run all the way out of frame. He disappears a few milliseconds before he goes out of the frame. *The man in the parenting video looks like Old Kid. *When Dib throws the punch of Zim, it doesn't burn him like it does in later episodes. *When GIR fell from the celling with make-up on, in one frame his tounge is orange. Music Main Article: The Kevin Manthei Invader Zim-phony Special *Skool's Out *Makeup Lady *TV Lair *Spine Break SRC *Family Programming *Parents Arrive *Parents Crack Quotes Ms. Bitters: And you, Mary, right where your head is; before the Big Bang, there was nothing there. Zim: I never agreed to this Parent-Teacher night! Ms. Bitters: Yes, you did. Zim: No! You lie! (swings arms wildly in the air) YOU LIIIIIIIIIE! (Ms. Bitters scoffs and puts a disc into the computer, and the chalkboard slides down to reveal a screen; on it is a recording of Zim, looking very bored and balancing a pencil on his lip) Ms. Bitters: (on-screen) Zim, are you going to bring your parents to Parent Teacher Night? Zim: (on-screen) Yeah, sure, whatever. Zim: ...Why would you tape that? Robot arm: Welcome to life, Irken child. Report for duty. Zim as a smeet: (jumps onto the arm to hug it) I love you, cold, unfeeling robot arm! Dib: I'll see you and your parents tonight, Zim. By the way, it's not called Parent Teacher Night. It's called Zim doom parent... Zim doom Zimmy... doom... night. (laughs) Watch out for that puppy. Zim: Huh? (trips over a puppy) GIR: (running after the escaping make-up lady) Wait! Come back! I need stuff! Ms. Bitters: ( to the group of parents) When you were my students, I said you'd amount to nothing. I was right. You're nothing! Robo-Mom: Oh no! Honey, is it — ? Robo-Dad: Yup! Diarrheaaaaaaaa... Random mother: Can't you see that this woman is suffering from severe poking trauma?! See Also *Parent Teacher Night (Transcript) *Episode 03 Credits *Parent Teacher Night Screenshots Category:Season 1 Category:Zim Filmography Category:Dib Filmography Category:Gaz Filmography Category:Professor Membrane Filmography Category:GIR Filmography Category:Ms. Bitters Filmography Category:Episodes